I'll take you to the candy shop
by LittleNK
Summary: A short side story of Finding Seiji. How Hikaru quits smoking? Oneshot, completed


Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**I'll take you to the candy shop**

At Japanese Go Association, on the sixth floor

" Here," Hikaru lit his lighter, " You forgot you lighter again, huh? You must be getting old,"

"Thanks… I think you should quit smoking. You're too young," Lowering his head, Seiji lectured wisely. _Actually, I should have told him a long time before._

" But not too young to drink?" the teen raised his eyebrows in question. _Actually, he should have told me a long time before._

" I'm not worried about that, you just drink once in a while. Besides, you don't drink alone without me. Lately you smoke too much," the Jyudan noted, " Since the Hokuto Cup, you..."

" It's not convincing at all when you said that with a cigarette between your lips," Cutting in, the blond marked ironically.

" It's different, I'm an adult, you're just a kid,"

" Don't worry, unlike somebody I know, I don't smoke all the time," Hikaru retorted.

" ….."

" You have a game with Shiratari-sensei today, right?" _Let's change the topic._

" You're changing a subject but yes,"

" Good luck, Seiji-san,"

" Good luck to you too, Hikaru" Seiji smiled.

* * *

At a quiet cafe, 

" What are you doing tomorrow night?" Out of the blue, Hikaru asked his friend while they were having T-bone steak...again.

" Why?"

" Well, Shuichi will..."

" I've already had a plan," Seiji cutoff dryly. _I'd rather die than listening to those horrible band again! Bad Luck, Ha! this name suits them well!_

"...Are you going to see..her?" the dense boy was bright…sometimes.

" That's okay," Hikaru sipped his lemon soda, " I'll ask someone else instead,"

" May I ask who'll be lucky one" the Gosei mocked.

" I'm thinking of...Akira,"

" I'll go with you," the older pro sighed heavily in defeat. _Damn it!_

* * *

The following day, in Seiji's luxurious living room 

" How come you get drunk so easily?" Placing a cold towel on his friend's forehand, Hikaru shook his head hopelessly.

" How come you don't?" Lying on a big sofa, the Gosei still hung over. _You_! _Monster!_

" Two cans of beer can't make anyone get drunk ," the 2 Dans laughed lightly, "Except you,"

" Arrogant Punk!" _Arrz…my head!_

" Now you sound like Kuwabara-sensei,"

" Take it back!" Seiji's blood was burning. _Anyone but him!_

" Why? What's wrong of being the Honinbo?" the boy asked innocently. _I never get bored of this. Oh boy, this is so fun._

" I'm nothing like that old raccoon!" Shouting at full volume, Seiji only became dizzier.

" If Kuwabara-sensei is an old raccoon, you're a young fox then," Hikaru exploded a laughter.

" I'll take that as a compliment," the Gosei was frustrated. _Fox? At least it's cooler than a raccoon._

" You should teach me how to drive, Seiji-san,"

" Teach you what!"

" So I can drive you home when you're drunk," Then the young boy burst out a noisy laughter again.

* * *

At the association, around the lobby 

" Did you leave your lighter at home again?" Hikaru lit his lighter.

" Shut up, Hikaru, And I thought I have told you to quit it," the older pro commented.

" Who will light a cigarette for you then?" the boy smirked evilly.

" It's not an excuse,"

" You should say '**Thanks a lot, Hikaru'** instead," he snapped.

" Then you should say ' **Thank you for your advice'**," Ogata Seiji wouldn't give up easily.

" Here we go again," the boy yawned boringly.

" I'm concerned about you," Seiji seized Hikaru's wrist tightly.

"….."

" You're too young to smoke," Looking into those shining green eyes, he declared intensely.

" …..I'll quit," Sighing heavily, Hikaru said in defeat.

" Really?" the titles holder was all ears.

" Under one condition," the blond smiled suspiciously.

" I should have known better, what is it then?" the Sensei's voice grew strong.

" I will **never ever** smoke again if **you** smoke less,"

" What?" Seiji was taken aback by surprise, he was completely out off his tracks.

" You've heard me, Look, I didn't ask you to stop smoking, just smoking less is enough," Hikaru explained his simple rule.

" We're talking about you!" the man protest loudly.

" I don't want you to get a cancer,"

"….." _No, not that puppy look again, I won't fall for that look this time._

" I don't want you to die, Seiji-san" Hikaru said it softly. Seiji's cigarette fell down from his lips to the floor.

……

……

……

" Damn you! Hikaru!" he threw a pack of Larks right to Hikaru's face but the young pro was quick enough to catch it. Smirking proudly, he dropped it in a trash can along with his lighter.

" Are you happy now?"

" Don't be angry," Hikaru said it happily, " I'll take you to the candy shop,"

* * *

A/N : wow..who would have thought? Hikaru is so cunning. And yes, I was inspired by a song " Candy shop" by 50 cent. 


End file.
